


Lace and Silk

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Lace Panties, Light Angst, M/M, Panties, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Nathan was doing the laundry when he found them. Lacy black silken woman's panties.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [UC_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/UC_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> One of the brothers finds out that the other has an unusual kink. What it is and how they discover it is up to you.

Nathan was doing the laundry when he found them. Lacy black _silken_ woman's panties. It gave him more than just pause. A cold rush of shock went through him, making his stomach plummet and his vision grey around the edges.

They weren't- they hadn't... of course Nathan and Sam both talked about this or that date they had with women to their friends. So far Nathan had just assumed they were lies to conceal their relationship with each other in front of the others and not the truth. Except now evidence hung from his fingers that Sam at least did have sex with people other than Nathan. 

"It's not what it looks like," Sam said softly from the door. They had agreed on tidying up the house today and among other things Nathan had gotten laundry duty. Now Sam looked as if he regretted it, face pale. Shock kept Nathan from reacting as Sam moved over to him. Hurt flashed over Sam's expression as Nathan flinched back when he took his hand.

Carefully, the panties were taken from his lifeless fingers and thrown back on the pile.

"I thought we were serious," Nathan said tonelessly. Red-hot anger was crawling up his spine, battling with a bone-deep misery. He wasn't sure what would prevail when it finally reached him through the numbness. Sam had lied to him, which shouldn't be a surprise. His brother was a good liar, when it came down to it. Just- Nathan had thought they had moved past the lies when it was _them_.

Sam gestured helplessly. "We are!", he hurried to say. "Nate, it's not what it looks like." He made to reach for Nathan's hand again. Sadness prevailed and Nathan's shoulders slumped. He pulled his palm out of Sam’s and watched Sam’s face fall. It didn’t make him feel better at all.

"Is it anyone I know?", he asked. Sam's face crumbled and he shook his head.

"No. No!", Sam hurried to say. This time he kept his distance as he looked at Nathan. "Look, Nate, just- just let us sit down and I'll explain."

Nathan nodded, eyes downcast and followed Sam into the living room, their living room for the last two years. Once there Nathan sat heavily, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing furiously at his eyes. He wasn’t going to give Sam that satisfaction.

Sam paced in front of him. "It's really not what it looks like." There was color high on his cheek, eyes darting this way and that before he finally ended up standing in front of him. 

Then a different noise made Nathan raise his head sharply. "This is not the right time, Sam," he said sharply as Sam undid his belt and pulled down the zipper.

"Just- look-" Sam said, undoing the button. Then he pulled the fabric to the side, revealing his underwear. 

Nathan stared. Black silk panties peaked out from his brother's pants, the lacy kind. The _woman’s_ kind.

"Sam- what?," Nathan helplessly asked. Sam's face was beet-red and he was looking at anything but at Nathan. Nervously, he fingered his belt, as if he was just dying to close it again. 

"They're mine," Sam explained. He cleared his throat. "Usually I wash them myself. I didn't really mean for you to find out."

"You're not cheating on me?", Nathan said. Sam shook his head 'no'. The black lace was in sharp contrast to Sam’s skin, smooth fabric against his treasure trail. Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Misery still lingered, largely replaced by confusion. 

"How long have you been wearing them?", Nathan asked, looking up at Sam who was squirming on the spot in front of him, but made no further move to cover himself. His face was still red.

"This pair? Just this morning, I change my underwear regularly," Sam chided, a faint smile on his face but worry still in his expression.

"Sam," Nathan said helplessly.

"After prison," Sam cleared his throat again, "Rafe gave me some money to stack up my wardrobe and... there aren't many nice things in prison." It sounded as if Sam was trying to justify himself, begging him to understand, to not judge him. Nathan got to his feet and half a step brought them so close that there was only an inch separating them. He looked down their bodies and put his hands on Sam's waist. 

"I just like the way they feel…", Sam said softly, trailing off. His gaze followed Nathan's down.

Nathan let his fingers slide underneath Sam's shirt, pushing it up and out of the way to give him a better view of Sam's underwear. It really was silk, with lace around the edges. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around it. This wasn’t something you see every day.

For a moment Nathan glanced upward at Sam, both of them wide-eyed. 

"So, there is no one?", Nathan asked. The tips of finger rubbed circles into Sam's skin and down over the lace. It's pattern was rough against his hand, soft where it met the silk. 

"No one but you," Sam said, eyes fixed on Nathan's hands. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan's voice sounded small even to his own ears. The scars on Sam's belly felt soft under his fingers before he roamed them down again over the panties. 

"It's not exactly normal," Sam defended himself. A rosy flush was still firmly placed on his cheeks, but he rested his hands over Nathan’s.

"Did you think I'd -ah- judge you for it," Nathan asked carefully when he caught Sam’s gaze. 

Sam was silent for a moment before he shrugged. "Guess I need to work on the whole telling the truth thing," he said forced nonchalantly.

Nathan looked at him sharply.

"Not what you think!", Sam hurried to add. Then his gaze dipped back to Nathan's hands. "Do you think I should close my pants again? I made my point and everything is alright between us?" His voice raised up in a question.

Nathan's brow wrinkled. "How much do you like the feeling exactly?"

Sam squirmed under his scrutiny before deflating somewhat. Instead of telling him, he took Nathan's hand and guided him into the front of his pants. "This much," he said. 

Sam's cock was a hard line underneath soft silk, cupped in Nathan's hand and straining against the fabric. It felt as if the panties only barely contained him.

Nathan gasped and Sam moaned at the contact. 

Then Sam coughed. Carefully he inched back until Nathan's hand squeezed him gently, making him stop and let out a high pitched whine again. His cock hardened further against Nathan's palm.

"Nathan?", Sam's voice was breathy, eyes wide.

Nathan's brow smoothed out and he smiled sheepishly at Sam. "If you don't mind. This is something we could explore," he said, "together."

Sam's mouth hung open slightly. His breath hitched again when Nathan gave him another gentle squeeze. 

"If you keep going, this will be over way too fast," Sam panted out and Nathan reluctantly removed his hand. For a moment they stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Does that mean that I’m forgiven?", Sam asked, cocking his head.

Nathan snorted. "There isn't exactly anything to forgive."

Sam cupped his head with his hands and leaned in. "Come here," he said, right before his lips met Nathan's. 

"We should really move this to a bed," Nathan murmured when they broke apart. The kiss had been unimaginable sweet. It shouldn't have made him hard.

He took Sam's hand and they moved to the bedroom, bumping into furniture when Nathan's hand snaked back into Sam's pants and Sam's hand found it's way to the back of Nathan's neck, pulling him in and in an in and barely letting him take a breath before Sam's mouth was on his again.

Once in their bedroom, Sam pushed him onto the bed.

"Just- bear with me," he panted when Nathan stared up at him. 

"Have you been thinking of this?" A smile tugged at Nathan's lips and Sam shrugged, ears pinking again.

"Maybe," he answered doggedly, standing at the foot of the bed and trying to catch his breath.

Nathan sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed to look up at Sam. "Show me?"

For a moment Sam hesitated before tugging at his jeans, still open and hanging onto his hips, before they pooled around his feet. He kicked the fabric to the side before stripping off his shirt as well.

Nathan stared. His previous assessment proved to be true. The panties only barely contained Sam's cock, contrasting black against his skin. It made Nathan's own cock ache in sympathy. 

He made grabby-hands towards his brother and Sam stepped into the V of Nathan's legs with a bashful grin. The fabric was soft and smooth under his hands when Nathan roamed his hands over it, touching Sam's ass and cupping his front again, making him hiss out a breath.

“You’re getting your panties all wet,” Nathan said in wonder and it was true. The fabric was showing moist patches where Sam’s pre-cum had soaked through it. Sam moaned. 

“Do you have to talk like that, Nathan?”, he asked, voice a little more breathless than before. “Oh Jesus-”, he moaned when Nathan only grinned at him, cheeks just as rosy as Sam’s ears, and leaned forward to breathe out over the fabric. Sam’s hands fell to his hair and he tugged at the short strands as Nathan mouthed his cock through the panties, making him curse.

Then Sam curled over his back and Nathan felt him tug at the back of his shirt while Sam ground into his face, seeking friction. He disengaged only long enough to let Sam pull off his shirt. Then he palmed him again through the panties, staring in fascination as the patch grew. Sam couldn’t hold in the small noises of pleasure.

“Get your pants off,” Sam hissed and Nathan was pulled to his feet, mouth caught again in a hungry kiss as Sam fumbled with his pants. A moment later they were pushed down his legs and then he was on his back, staring at Sam as he rummaged through the night drawer and threw the lube on the bed.

“I hope you don’t mind it when I ride you?”, Sam panted, straddling him and Nathan snorted and shook his head.

“Never,” he said and groaned when Sam stroked his cock to full hardness. 

Then Sam slowed, bashful expression returning to his face.

“What is it?”, Nathan asked, panting for air.

“Do you mind if- can I keep them on?”, Sam asked, cheeks red and Nathan moaned at the image. Mutely he shook his head ‘no’ again.

Then he fumbled the lube out of Sam’s hand and sat up until they were chest to chest. A thin sheet of sweat covered Sam, his pupils were blown wide. Nathan kissed him while he opened the tube without looking, spilling half of it’s contents on himself as Sam’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Slicked with the lube now pooling on his belly Nathan reached for Sam, palming him quickly and swallowing his moan before sliding his hand back behind his balls over the fabric. Sam shifted up a little, giving him space as he used his other hand to tug the panties to the side and pushed a finger in. Sam bit Nathan’s bottom lip and cursed under his breath. 

“Alright?”, Nathan asked.

“More than,” Sam grunted out and moaned when Nathan added another finger, wasting no time in getting Sam ready for him.

Impatiently Sam pulled at Nathan’s hand a moment later, getting him to remove his fingers and slicked his cock with the other. Nathan hadn’t even seen him reach for the lube. Then he was holding him steady and, while keeping the fabric out of the way with his other hand, he sunk down on Nathan’s cock. Nathan moaned. The image that Sam was making, clad only in black panties made of silk, cock a hard outline curving towards his belly underneath the fabric and sitting astride him, moving up and down his length with a blissed out expression on his face. It stole Nathan’s breath and made his mouth water at the same time. They didn’t last long. It was the fastest that Nathan had ever come in his life barring his teenage years.

Nathan grabbed Sam around the waist and pushed upwards, pulling a choked moan out of him. Then he let go and palmed Sam again, feeling him tighten and come around him, soaking the front of his underwear.

Then Nathan thrusted upwards rapidly before spilling into Sam, tensing against him until he was spend and slumped back against the bed.

“I think this pair needs to go into the wash as well,” Sam laughed when he had caught his breah. “And they were just washed as well.”


End file.
